Twilight Raven
by Sincere J.Moon
Summary: I always loved him while others called him a monster, a traitor, a twisted man but I knew it wasn’t true not MY love. I was only able to stand it for months before I left my birth home, and Uchiha Itachi was MY love. Squeal: Twilight Raven: Truth


D**ISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE NARUTO UNIVERSE!!(just my oc of course she all mine.)**

_Summary: I always loved him while others called him a monster, a traitor, a twisted man but I knew it wasn't true not MY love. I was only able to stand it for months before I left my birth home, and Uchiha Itachi was MY love._

_follow Kimi Yume through her life with a child and the newly disband Akatsuki and the snake Sinnin dead she moved back to her birth home and is set in charge of her loves younger brother, as she slowly melts his heart she finds out that he had killed his brother, her love. she losses it and nearly kills him. as they discover that Kabuto is still alive and is using spoused dead ninjas as slaves or puppets to continue his masters dream . and whats this rummer that her love is stil_l alive.

Parings: **Itachi/Kimi(OC) Sasuke/Sakura Naruto/Hinata Neji/TenTen ect.**

**Hello well this is a one shot but i am thinking of making more to it but I am not sure. lol anywhy pleas enjoy! Review!! **

Twilight Raven! ….

I always loved him while others called him a monster, a traitor, a twisted man but I knew it wasn't true not her love. I was only able to stand it for a few months before I quit being a ninja and left my birth home.

I didn't understand way my love would kill his family, after all he seamed to have loved his brother and mother at least.

I left Konoha and went to a village out of the fire country I went to the sand village Sunagakure no Sato. I started a normal life, a new life there as an Inn owner. But a few months later I was asked to go on a mission as everyone knew I was a ninja before. I really didn't want to take the job but I needed the money.

So I got into my old ninja outfit a white skirt with black tight shorts a shirt that had mesh in the front but moved to a black and white long sleeved shirt that had three comas in black at the sleeves than a pare of black ninja boots.

The mission was to rice country just to deliver a scroll to the Lord. She didn't think anything of it really. She had done things like this for Konoha but man wasn't I wrong.

**XXXX**

My name well its Kimi Yume but I really wish it was Uchiha. And were I left off I was on the mission with a girl named Tsuki and a boy named Umi both were just normal chuunin.

Anyway on are way to the rice country I began to get to know the two on my team Tsuki was a black haired girl with unusual pink eyes. She also was a qualified medic. The boy was Umi he had ocean blue hair and eyes the deepest blue you could think of almost black. He was a power house type of guy.

When we arrived we were greeted the normal way. You know the whole bowing and thanking type of way but that night we were invited to stay and enjoy a lovely dinner and to rest for the night till morning so we could head back.

As I was preparing for bed that night something was on my night stand a black raven feather. I was so shocked I could barely breathe but than Tsuki came in from the shower and told me it was free. She had asked what was wrong but I quickly told her nothing and grabbed my stuff and went to take a shower.

I took a long shower so that my roommate would be asleep before I got out. Which she was I put on my night cloths and left the bathroom. I went to my bed and there I found the letter. It read:

_Kimi,_

_If you wish to see me,_

_Come to the ally by your hotel around midnight…_

_Come alone,_

_Itachi_

I nearly cried in joy when I read the letter over and over. I soon stopped and looked over at the clock it was 11:53. So I got dressed in my cloths again jumped out of the window and went to the ally by the hotel.

It was completely dark but I could see just fine. I leaned on a brick wall waking from my love to show his self I wanted to believe that it wisent a lie or a trap I wanted to see him... No I needed to see him so I stood there for over 20 minutes, he was late.

I than herd a noise behind me than a hand touched my shoulders. I turned around my eyes begging to water as I saw my love Uchiha Itachi

**XXX**

'Kimi' his voice was deep lust was radiating from him waves.

She looked into his deep black eyes and pale skinned face. All she could see was love in his eyes.

"Itachi?" Her voice was low and filled with feelings.

He raised a hand to wipe the tears from her eyes with his thump. She noticed they were more rough then they were before but she didn't care her love always had rough hands ever since they meet when they were 10 years old.

Before he could remove his hand from her soft face she moved her hand to hold his. She looked down "how… how could you leave!" her eyes felling tears again. She dropped his hand and looked up and slapped him.

A loud smack could be herd trough the quite town. He did nothing to stop her and she knows vary well that he could have. He was more powerful than her but she still could fight him for 10 minutes and beat him but he would rebound and beat her.

"Kimi, I had to after what was done to the clan I couldn't stay. They would have killed me no mater what I said." He said holding her shoulder and he try to look at her.

"But you didn't even say goodbye to me, I thought you loved me we were betrothed!" her face shot up anger was set in her eyes.

"You left me there do you have any idea what I have been trough! I had to leave the village! They began to call me things just because I was meant to be your wife! They thought I knew something about the killing of your clan they questioned me! They wouldn't let me by your brother I knew he would be in pain but they didn't believe I wouldn't try to kill him! I was the only familiar face he had left, but when I even got to speak to me he just yelled at me! The others had told him I wasn't to be trusted that I knew of the attack! And did nothing! I was so hart broken my once considered brother and my love both were gone! I… couldn't… I couldn't even walk out my door with out being criticized they all hated me!" she yelled in anger rising and falling.

He said nothing for a bit but she could fill his hands shaking in rage. She looked up at him his eyes were covered by his black bangs but she could tell he was angry and sad at the same time.

She was about to speak but was cut off "Kimi, I couldn't tell you anything or even say good bye the Abou were already on my trail. I am so sorry Kimi." This time it was him to have tears fall. He slid down the wall holding his head.

She fell to his side holding him as he held her both cried. She cried for him as he cried for his family, his brother and for his love. After a while the tears began to stop and the holding began to become more needed and desperate.

"Kimi …" her finger rested on his lips stopping him form speaking. "Love, please don't leave me again not with out giving me a promise you will return to Me." her hand had moved to his neck were she knew was sensitive.

Uchiha Itachi stared into her golden eyes; his love was an angel form heaven that he was sure of. Her skin soft a pale, her hair long and black, her lips a soft pink and plump. She was in her prim he knew she was his love and someday he would marry her after he stopped Pain and his wore and killed Orochimaru.

He would tell his brother that it was Orochimaru who killed the clan to get to one of them. But all that could wait, he needed her now, and nothing could get in his way right now.

He stood and picked her up she epéed and took her to an old barn outside the town were hay was laid. He laid her down on the soft hay were she looked up at him her eyes sparkling with love.

She looked up at him he was tall as he stood over her his black and red clock moved with him. The pale skin of his face and hands were the only skin visible. She wanted to see more she wanted to feel his touch, his kisses… him, she wanted him.

They stared at each other for a few minutes until he knelt down and she sat up. He looked at her long exposed legs. He placed a hand on the ground beside her and the other he slowly slid her boots off. While caressing her smooth legs as he stared at her golden eyes.

After her boots were off he slowly slid his hand up her legs to her thighs were her hand held his rubbing them softly.

He slowly kissed her lips tasting her than pulling back. She smiled vary lightly and moved a hand to his cheek and cares it. They both slowly fell back increasing there kisses.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly took off his clock to revile mesh shirt and blue pants. She explored his body as he did hers. Soon they she wore nothing and he wore only his boxers.

She slowly relived him of them and looked at his man hood. This would be the first time for her, but not for him. She knew that he had some wild nights with worse of the village, but she didn't care he was hers now.

Slowly he entered her and slowly they both made love for the first time. For the rest of the nigh they made love not caring for anything but each other.

After hours of love making they wrapped themselves up with his Akatsuki clock and fell asleep with lasting words slipping form there mouths.

"I love you Uchiha Itachi."

"I love you too Kimi Yume Uchiha."

She smiled at the last part were he placed his name on hers; she felt a peace and slept peacefully.

**XXX**

Itachi slept peacefully for the first time ever since he left his village. He heard the barn door opening and he saw his blue teammate stand there his shark sword tied behind his back.

"Itachi, are you done?" he asked eyes on Kimi as she slept with only his black and red Akatsuki clock covering her.

He looked at Kisame with an annoyed look than looked back at Kimi with love. Kisame sighed "alright ill give you a minute but we have to go, were not even spouse to be here." He left after that.

Itachi sighed he barely showed his emotion but this girl he loved could always see it, and she could most of the time drag them out. He wanted to stay with her forever but he couldn't he knew that. He had his mission to kill Orochimaru and to stop Paine from his quest to power from the great demon protectors.

He moved slowly form his love and got dressed. He saw a horses blanket and was about to switch it when he saw that she had sat up and was rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She looked out at him and saw him dressed she knew instantly that he was leaving her again.

"Your leaving aren't you?" she asked knowing the answer.

He stood in front of her the blanket in his hands. "yes." His voice held a cold tone but she knew that he was trying to shield his heart again.

She stood having his Akatsuki clock held in front of her held tight. Her head was down and tears threatened to fall but she couldn't let them. His heart was already fragile seeing her cry would break him.

"Kimi I have to go, even if I want to stay here and make love to you every night and day, but I can't. I have my mission. I must complete it so I can live with you and restore my clan with you. But pleas you must wait for me"

She looked up her golden eyes even brighter than before. "My love, I will wait for you. My body is yours and only yours, and my heart belongs to you so you better come back to reclaim it all or I will hunt you down. And you know I can." Her voice held promise and love in them.

He smiled and moved to kiss her one last time he held her close her head resting on his chest. 'honey you will come back right?" her voice was muffled by his cloths but her herd her clearly.

He held her at arms length his onyx eyes looking into her golden ones "Kimi I will come back that's a promise I will keep." He pulled back and took off a necklace that had a black raven soaring in the air with red ruby eyes. The Uchiha symbol was painted elegantly on one of its wings. He took one of her hands and placed it into it than closing it around it the black chain falling out of her fist.

She looked surprised, that was a gift from his mother when he became an Abou caption. He had acted like he didn't care for it but all those who knew him knew it was his most prized possession.

He smiled one last time and said "Ill be back for that, so keep it safe. See you later love." He took one last kiss and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

She stood there necked, staring at the necklace she smiled tears falling, but these were not sad or angry tears these were happy tears, tears of joy as she knew he would come back to her no mater what. With that she got dressed put the necklace on. Tucked the clock under her arm and opened the barn door.

The morning was refreshing the wind was blowing lightly moving leafs around her. she was sounded by grass and trees the barn was old but still in use she just noticed that there was animals in the barn were he made love to her for the first time.

She saw rice filed just beyond the sun rising. The birds were chirping and flying together. She held her hair while the wind blew and she looked at the land around her a smile forming on her lips.

She cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled into the morning"I love you Uchiha Itachi and you beater come back to me!"she shouted.

A smile that hasn't been there in a year returned and a spark returned to her eyes. With that she returned to her hotel and returned to the hotel and when back to sleep holding onto the clock her love left behind.

**XXX**

9 months and one day later…

**A/N: **

**Readers,**

**well what do you think should i make more to this? idk lol it depends on the reviews i get from you all. so pleas review so i can make arrangements. thanks for reading everyone!  
**

**writer,**

**Sincere J.Moon**

**_p.s. again thanks, review pleas! _**


End file.
